Just One Kiss
by Amytis-Chan
Summary: Will just one kiss make them realize something?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Will just one kiss make them realize something?

Elo! Uhmm… This is my first ever multi chaptered fic. I do hope that you'll like it. I did my best to do this. And I'm not sure if this is good or bad. So, please feel free to review and help me! ' v '

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

O **Chapter One**- My first kiss was stolen! O

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Just One Kiss

"Sakura-chan, I'm on my way there. Just wait okay?" Tomoyo said to her phone. She was currently talking to Sakura and on her way to her boutique.

Her mother allowed her to open her own boutique. According to Mrs. Daidouji, it's good to expand their business so she agreed to the idea of her daughter. Besides that, she also saw her other works, namely Sakura-chan's costumes, she knows that this is her daughter's other passion besides singing. She greatly supports Tomoyo on that. Thankfully, she became a famous fashion designer. Mrs. Daidouji is currently in States taking care of their business and she will not be back for one month.

"Sakura-chan what happened to you? You're early today? Usually when I'm gonna make your dress you're late. What did you do to the real Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo joked, laughing softly.

Sakura as well laughed. "And what happened to you? You're late."

"I'm not late, you're just early." Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo walked through the streets of Tomoeda. It's weird that a famous fashion designer just walks to her shop. But Tomoyo liked it better to walk than to use a car.

"So, how's my famous model?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just gaining a little weight." Sakura said.

"Don't worry about your weight. You're still beautiful."

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura said blushing.

"Well, it's…" Tomoyo was cut off when somebody grabbed her wrist and kiss her fully on the lips and Tomoyo accidentally dropped her phone thus cutting their conversation.

Funny, the kiss was so soft and passionate. But just about she was going to return the kiss; she regained her senses and slaps the pervert guy.

"What do you think your doing?!" Tomoyo shouted.

As soon as the guy recovered from Tomoyo's powerful slap, he just smirked and his eyes danced.

"You just don't go around and kiss other people!" Tomoyo said. Well apparently, she dreamed for a more romantic kiss than this. And she can't believe this guy just stole her first kiss.

"I just can't believe you did that!" Tomoyo said. The guy just remained silent but you can see clearly that he is very much amused with her reaction.

"You're impossible!" Tomyo said leaving the guy who she just loathed. The guy did nothing but watch her retreating back.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"I'm sorry I'm late Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said walking through the door of her shop, obviously in a bad mood and asked one of her helper for two cups of tea.

"My god Tomoyo-chan! I'm so worried about you! The phone call has been cut." Sakura said.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan, something just happened along the way." Tomoyo replied.

"Want to tell me?" Sakura said.

"It's a long story." Tomoyo said, taking out the fabrics for Sakura's dress.

"I've got all day." Sakura said while sipping her tea.

Tomoyo got Sakura's sizes and went to her sewing machine.

"Some guy just grabbed my wrist and stole my first kiss." Tomoyo said, clearly annoyed.

"And?" Sakura said.

"He just stood there, smiling like an idiot." Tomoyo replied.

"And?"

"That's it." Tomoyo said, the noise of the sewing machine soon followed.

Sakura's head tilted, "That's it? I thought it was long."

"It's long for me." Tomoyo snapped.

Sakura giggled.

"It's not funny. He just stole my first kiss! And I don't even know him!" Tomoyo said.

"I know how important your first kiss to you. But, you know… maybe he's your soul mate."

"My soul mate?" Tomoyo just shook her head. "Come on; let's try on your dress."

"You're done? That was fast." Sakura said amazed.

"You still don't know your designer, my dear cousin?" Tomoyo said laughing.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sakura's dress was beautiful. It ended five inches below her knees, its color white with a bit of pink butterflies on it. It's simple but elegant.

"My gosh Sakura-chan. It looks gorgeous on you." Tomoyo said.

Sakura blushed, "You think so?"

"I know so." Tomoyo replied. Sakura giggled and turn around.

Sakura checks on the time. It read ten am. "Oops, I just remember, Syaoran-kun's gonna pick me up at our house at eleven."

"Do you have a lunch date?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said, checking herself in the mirror.

"I see, why don't you wear that dress?" Tomoyo offered.

"Is it okay?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Tomoyo smiled.

"Thank you. I gotta go." Sakura said taking her purse.

"Take care!" Tomoyo said.

After a long day of making dresses and talking to her clients, Tomoyo decided to go home and make dinner herself. Afterall, it was already six pm.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Upon arriving at the Daidouji mansion, one of her maids approached her.

"Daidouji-sama, there's someone waiting for you. He said he's one of your friends."

"Is that so? Please give him some tea and I'll just get dress." Tomoyo said.

"Yes, right away."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After she got dressed, she immediately went to her visitor.

"I'm sorry for keeping you-" Tomoyo didn't finish her sentence. Well it's none other than the boy who stole her first kiss!

"What are you doing here?!" Tomoyo cried.

"I'm glad to see you too, Daidouji-san." The blue eyed guy said.

"Who said that I'm glad to see you?!"

"It's very well obvious that you still remember me." Replied the guy.

"Excuse me, I don't even know you! You're just the guy who stole my first kiss!" Tomoyo replied angrily.

"So, I'm your first kiss?" the said guy replied.

Tomoyo blushed. She can't believe she just said that. "Just shut it! Who are you anyway?"

"Tsk, tsk, you still don't know me, Daidouji-san? Very well, oh before I forgot…" he said getting something from his pocket. "Here's your phone, you dropped it when I kissed you." Said the guy. He purposely said that 'I kissed you' part to annoy her. He sure gets what he expected.

Tomoyo's anger rose. This guy is really testing her. She took the phone hastily.

"Well then, see you tomorrow!" the guy said and turns his back on her, leaving.

"What makes you think I will see you- Hey! I'm not done talking with you!" Tomoyo's anger rose even higher.

"You're welcome!" he said.

He makes her so mad that she immediately went to her room and slammed the door, hard.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Uhmm… So, what do you think? Just review and tell me. It would be a great help. ' v ' and yes I know it's OOC no need to tell me. I'm not following the canon. This is how I want my story to be and I did my best so I hope you'll respect it. Thanks. Your reviews will say if I should go on with this fic. So please review.


	2. So, it’s you…

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I'm back! Thanks for those who reviewed for the first chapter. I really appreciate them. Thank you! So this is chapter two. Hope you'll like it.

"_Hindi ako takot na malaman ang pananaw nila, dahil sa huli opinyon ko rin naman ang masusunod."_-Bob Ong

English Translation:

"_I'm not scared to know their opinion, because in the end, it's still my opinion that will be followed."_-Bob Ong

This quote inspired me to write this next chapter. So now you know who to blame. Hahaha!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

O **Chapter two**- So, it's you… O

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Just One Kiss

The next day, Sakura paid Tomoyo a visit.

"I can't believe it! He has some nerves to come here, on my own house!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura pursed her lips. "So he came here, I wonder who is he?"

"That's also one thing. I don't even know him and he knows where I live!" Tomoyo threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Hey, calm down," Sakura said softly, she never seen her cousin this mad before. This first kiss thingy is really important to her.

"He even returned my phone. It seems like he really knows me."

"Really?" Sakura asked. Suddenly Sakura's phone rang and answered it eagerly, "Hello?"

"Hi Sakura-chan!" even if Tomoyo is a meter away; she can hear the perky voice of…

"Nakuru-chan?!" Sakura said in excitement.

"Hai. Guess, where are we?"

"Aren't you in London?" Sakura asked.

"No, we're at your house!"

"You mean, here, in Tomoeda?" Sakura said.

"Yes."

Sakura squealed, "Is Eriol-kun and Spinel-san with you?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming there and I'll bring Tomoyo-chan with me," Sakura said.

"We'll wait for you," Nakuru said.

Sakura hung up her phone and turn to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun-" Sakura didn't finish her sentence.

Giggling, Tomoyo got up. "Yes, Sakura-chan, I heard the whole conversation, I'll get dress."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"I'm home!" Sakura cried, running to the living room.

"Sakura-chan!!" Nakuru squealed and hugged Sakura. Syaoran was there too.

"Nakuru-chan!" Sakura hugged her back.

"Hi Nakuru-chan!" Tomoyo greeted. Nakuru looked at her for a second.

"Tomoyo-chan! My, you've grown beautifully," Nakuru hugged her tightly until Tomoyo can't breathe anymore.

"Take it easy, Nakuru. Daidouji-san can't breathe anymore," Said a deep, soft voice.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura said. Eriol smiled back.

Nakuru let Tomoyo go. When she turned to greet Eriol, she saw something that she least expect.

Yep, you've guessed it. Eriol and the guy who stole her first kiss is just the same person.

She doesn't know what the right word for her reaction right now. Is she speechless, flabbergasted or surprised? She doesn't know and only one thing she's sure about is this jerk is standing in front of her.

Eriol just watch her face with fascination. Oh how she hated that grin!

"Nice to see you again, Daidouji-san," Eriol greeted her just like nothing happened.

Tomoyo just smiled. She decided to keep quiet for a while and not spoil the special moment.

"Come on everyone, let's have tea," Sakura offered.

"Yeah and we can talk," Nakuru said.

Sakura beamed.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Nakuru asked.

"Hai?"

"I saw your works in all of the magazines. They look good!"

"Thanks Nakuru-chan."

"I'm proud to see my friend's work that pleases people," Eriol said smirking.

Tomoyo glared at him for just a second and smiled, "Thank you Hiiragizawa-kun."

Eriol just smiled. That mischievous smile she knows too well.

OoooooooooooooooooO

Tomoyo is now on her house, taking a nice, warm bath. She sighed. She was glad that the meeting with her friends was over. Okay, let's rephrase that. She was glad that her meeting with Eriol was over. Well, it turns out that he was a successful business tycoon in England.

"_That's nice that he's doing well with his life and… Wait. I shouldn't be talking about him like that. He just stole my first kiss-actually the kiss was satisfying…" _

She blushed. Where'd that come from? She took a deep, deep breath as if trying to dismiss what she has just said.

OooooooooooooooooO

After taking a bath, she got dressed and brushed her hair. While brushing, she caught a glimpse of an envelope.

_To Tomoyo Daidouji_

It was written elegantly. Then she remembered something.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Sakura-san," Eriol said in the middle of the light conversation.

Sakura looked at him, waiting him to continue.

Eriol gave her an envelope. "You're invited to my company party. Two days from now. Since were here in Japan, we decided to held it here. It will be at the Grand Hotel. I do hope you'll come,"

"Of course I'll come."

Eriol smiled, "And this is for you, Li-kun."

Syaoran gave him a small nod.

"And of course, this is for Daidouji san," Eriol went to her and gave the envelope. Then, Eriol did something that she least expected.

Eriol kneeled and took her hand to his lips, "Can I expect your presence there, Daidouji-san?"

Instantly her heart leaped and she blushed. Her mind went blank and one word just came out of her mouth, "Yes,"

Eriol just smiled.

-**END FLASHBACK**-

There was a knock that brought Tomoyo back to reality.

"Tomoyo-sama, your mother is on the phone," the maid said through the thick door.

"Yes, I'll pick it up,"

She accidentally saw herself in the mirror. No, it can't be. She's blushing and he's the reason. She shook her head and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" Tomoyo answered.

"Hi dear," Sonomi said.

"How are you mom?"

"I'm fine dear. I just called you because my business trip here will take longer than expected."

"I see," Tomoyo's voice is filled with sadness and Sonomi felt it.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo."

"It's okay mom," Tomoyo said. This always happen, she should be used to this. But it was really sad for her not to see her mother.

"I've got to go dear. I'll call you sometime," Sonomi said.

"Okay. Bye." A busy tone was heard from the phone.

She sighed. She took a look at the time. It was eleven in the evening so she decided to sleep.

OoooooooooooooO

Uhhmmmm… So any suggestion? Reactions? Violent reactions? Just click the GO button and tell me. I promise that it will be a great help! It's like donating to charity. And I'm sorry it's short. Anyway, as I've said before its OOC and I want them to be like that. Thanks!


	3. A little favor

Disclaimer: Me no own CCS…

Disclaimer: Me no own CCS…

Elow! So sorry for the late update. I've been busy these last few days. Uhmm… Thanks again for the fabulous reviews. I really, really, appreciate them. So here's chapter three. I hope you'll like it.

"_Kasi may inspiration din ang puso ko kaya sa puso ko kumukuha ng inspiration yung utak ko."- My friend_

English Translation:

"_My heart also has its inspiration, so my mind got its inspiration from my heart."-My friend_

Yeah, another quote that inspired me. Hahaha.

OoooooooooooooO

**Chapter three-** A little favor…

OoooooooooooooO

The next morning Tomoyo was busy sketching dresses for the upcoming fashion show.

Sketch, sketch, sketch.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "No, that's not right." and scrubbed her eraser to her sketch.

Her phone vibrated over her desk. She checked the number, it was Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" she answered.

"Hi Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura answered.

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"Oh nothing. I just want to ask you if you want to go shopping with me."

Tomoyo glanced at her untidy desk. Full of crumpled papers, pencils, and other materials she used.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I have lot of things to do."

"Is that so? Did I disturb you?"

"No it's okay Sakura-chan. Maybe some other time?"

"Sure. Just call me when you're free."

"Okay. See you," and she hung up her phone.

She sighed and continued her sketch. "A lot of work."

Her intercom buzzed, "Ms. Tomoyo?"

"What now?" she muttered before pushing the talk button.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Tomoyo, there's someone who would like to see you. Should I let him in?" buzzed the intercom.

"Yes, yes. Thank you," Tomoyo said. She needs a break from all of this.

She stood up to clean her own desk. Well it's better to be neat in front of your visitor. She heard a quiet knock.

"Come in."

"Good afternoon," Eriol greeted and shut the door behind him.

Tomoyo stiffened, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you want to see me, Dadouji-san?"

Tomoyo glared at him, "Who would?"

"Ouch," Eriol said, putting his hand over his chest.

"How did you know where my boutique is anyway?"

"Simple, Sakura-san told me. By the way, a lot of customers over there," Eriol said pointing his finger towards the door. "very impressive."

"Thank you." though she really doesn't mean it.

They just stared at each other, with Tomoyo's annoyed expression and Eriol's calm and composed expression. Tomoyo decided to end the silence.

"So, are we just going to stare at each other all day?"

Eriol shrugged, "I can live with that."

"Ugh!" she angrily sat to her leather seat.

Eriol laughed, "Actually, I came here to ask a little favor."

"And what exactly is that little favor?"

"That little favor, my dear Daidouji-san is…" he paused to watch her expression. Her expression? Irritated. "can you make Nakuru a dress, for the party. I want to give it to her, as a present."

At the mere mention of Nakuru's name, Tomoyo cooled down, "Sure."

Eriol just raised an eyebrow.

"I want to see one my works on her," she answered the unasked question.

"I'll pay for it."

"No, its fine. It's Nakuru-chan after all."

"Thanks."

"I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing this for Nakuru-chan."

"I know," Eriol said raising his hands.

"Come and pick it up tomorrow," Tomoyo said.

"Tomorrow? That was fast."

"Are you underestimating me, mister?" Tomoyo said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No."

Tomoyo took a sketch pad and began sketching, "Now get going because my inspiration is disappearing because of your presence."

"You're hurting me, Daidouji-san." mockery is visible.

Tomoyo ignored him.

He sighed, "Very well, I'll go. Can I get my goodbye kiss?"

"When I count up to three and you're still here, I swear I'll do something," Tomoyo threaten.

"And what is that 'something'?"

"One."

"Two," Eriol teased.

"I said get out!"

OooooooooooooooooO

I know, short. But I think its better that way; maybe I'll spoil the chap if I add some unnecessary things. And I know its OOC. Oh well… Hey please review. I would gladly appreciate them. So just hit the GO button and review. Don't be shy. :) Anyway, I hope I'll see you in the next chapter.


	4. She knows

Disclaimer: Me no own CCS

Disclaimer: Me no own CCS

Hey! So I'm here again. I hope you'll like this chapter and it will be short. Sorry. But I'll try to make longer chapter. I'll try my best. So here's chapter four. Oh and thanks for all the lovely reviews.

"_Basta isipin mo lang ang magandang outcome ng nagawa mo."-my friend_

_Translation:_

"_Just think about the positive outcome in what you did."-my friend_

OoooooooooooooooO

Chapter four-She knows…

OoooooooooooooooO

The next day, it's the same story. A lot of dresses and sketching to do. Fortunately, Nakuru's dress was finished. And now she's cramming! She can't believe this is happening.

"And Hiiragizawa still not picking up Nakuru-chan's dress," Tomoyo thought.

"Good morning Daidouji-san!" Eriol greeted.

"Speak of the devil," Tomoyo said to her self and she accidentally got a glance at the clock, it read 2:00 pm.

Tomoyo laughed, "It's already afternoon."

Eriol shrugged, "I guess I lost track of time because I saw you."

"Don't start Hiiragizawa-kun. Don't think that I forgot about what you did to me."

"What did I do?" Eriol asked innocently.

"Don't play 'innocent' on me Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Who said that I'm playing?"

Tomoyo sighed, "What did you came here for? To pick up Nakuru's dress or irritate me to death?"

"Of course I came here to pick up Nakuru's dress."

"It's the box over the sofa," Tomoyo said pointing at the beautifully wrapped box.

"Thank you again, Daidouji-san. I owe you one."

"No, it's ok."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow."

OooooooooooooooooooooO

It was late at night and Eriol was sitting in his favorite chair, watching the fire at the fireplace flicker.

"_Just kiss her and you will know your true feelings. That's how powerful your feelings for her, just one kiss."_

Eriol thought this line over and over again.

"Eriol? You're in deep thought again," Nakuru said.

"Are you thinking about what Kaho-san told you?" Spinel asked.

Eriol sighed, "She knows…"

"Nakuru's forehead creased, "Knows what?"

"I will be in my room." Eriol rose, ignoring Nakuru's curious eyes.

"Ok. But rest if you must. It's unhealthy for you to think too much."

Eriol only answered a smile.

OooooooooooooooooO

_Eriol was standing in front of the living room window, gazing over his massive garden. Its color is almost fading, the colors turning from green to orange. It's almost autumn, he noted. _

"_Eriol, I'm leaving." Kaho said, putting down her luggage._

_Eriol did not tear his gaze from the garden, "Why?"_

"_Eriol, I love someone else…" _

"Gah!"

Eriol woke up when somebody shouted downstairs. He knows its Nakuru. But the dream he had, it's been appearing in his dreams for almost a week. Is this her punishment to him? Her punishment because he didn't realize it earlier? Her way of nagging him?Or was it because he made someone wait for him for a very long time? He shook his head and got up to take a shower.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Eriol!" Nakuru shouted when she saw him walking down the stairs.

"Have you seen the dress?" Eriol asked.

"Yes! It's so wonderful! Thank you!" Nakuru squealed. She woke up this morning and found the dress hanging on her door and she doesn't need a crystal ball to figure out who put it there.

"Don't thank me, Daidouji-san made that," Eriol said, looking at the dress that Tomoyo made. It was red and beads were skillfully sewed. He can't believe she did this overnight.

"I'll thank Tomoyo-chan later at the party!"

"Let's eat already. The food is getting cold," Spinel said.

"You just have to ruin my moment, Suppi," Nakuru said, heading to the dining room.

"I told you, my name is not Suppi." Spinel said following Nakuru.

"You're not coming, Eriol?" Spinel said, turning back.

"You go ahead." Eriol said smiling.

"Okay."

As soon Spinel disappeared, Eriol's smile faded, he gazed out the window.

"_Eriol, I love someone else. And I know you love someone else too, you just can't realize it yet."_

"_What do you mean, Kaho?"_

"_You'll see." Kaho said picking up her luggage again. _

"Eriol! Let's eat!" Nakuru shouted, pulling Eriol back to the present.

"Yes, I'm coming." Turning his back to the window, he went to the dining room.

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

I'm very sorry that it's short. I'll try to make a longer one. And updates will be much longer than before because our school will start in a few days. This school year will be horrible so I want to focus first with my studies. But don't worry, I'll try to update during weekends. So, I hope you'll review. Just tell me what you think, okay?


End file.
